Enter My World
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: What happens when you find yourself in an alternative universe? What happens when your stuck in the middle of a battle between good and evil? And what happens when you fall in love with the person who stands for what you once thought was wrong? UlquixOC
1. Conquista

_**Enter My World**_

_By: OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO_

**Chapter 1: Conquista**

**~*~**

'_The experiences we experience are the ones we remember most. We think that we had all our questions answered, but now a new one arises. Did you do it out of pity? Or did you do it out of love?'_

My head throbbed immensely, and to top it off I was stuck in an unknown world, a world I had only seen in pictures. I only had a thin dress, it almost looked like a gown, practically made out of lace. The wind was still and cold and my auburn curls danced with the wind. A throbbing pain came from my abdomen, an unstoppable pain that took away what little strength I had left.

I was surrounded by trees, perhaps a park. Each tree swayed in harmony with the winds, and the leaves rustled as the crickets chirped, happily receiving the winter night. I looked around the place, it seemed awfully familiar, yet I had always seen it from a distance, from a picture, and now I was in it.

The place was empty and I remained there on my knees in the middle of the broad plain. "What am I doing here?" I asked to no one but myself. I surveyed my environment and out of nowhere and nothing a sort of portal opened before my eyes. A thin figure stepped out of it and then turned towards me, revealing his face.

His striking features surprised me, skin as pale as the moon overhead, green eyes dark as emeralds, and sorrowful tear marks on the bottom of his eyes, all of him mesmerizing me. He stared down at me, examining me, he seemed to question who I was, yet I knew who he was.

How many times had I seen his picture? How many times had I read about him? And now, no I was here with him. I had always preferred him over all the other characters, but in a way I had also feared him, for his immeasurable strength. The fear suddenly came back to me, and I felt an urge to run away from him, I felt an urge to go as far away from here as possible.

Gathering all the strength I could muster I made an attempt to get up. My legs wobbled below me and I did my best to steady myself. I slowly took a step back and saw that I could support my weight so I took another step back, but this time collapsing down. I landed on the cold grass, and felt weaker than I did before. I blankly stared at the man before me, and he began to take steps closer.

A rush of panic and distress overcame me and I made another vain attempt to stand up, only to be pulled down harder by gravity. I landed harshly on the ground, the man now steps away from me. He bent down closer, looking straight at my eyes, "Do I scare you?" he asked in a cold emotionless tone, which seemed ironic, since he was asking a question like that.

Scared of what he would do to me I shook my head softly. "No" I whispered. He didn't seem to believe me yet he gave a simple nod as he stood back up straight and put his hands in his pockets.

"Then why do you run?" he asked, leaving me without any words. He was right, I did fear him, but in an awkward way I didn't mind talking to him. I looked down at my hands who were shaking with fear or coldness, I couldn't tell. I felt my eyes began to water, for no reason really, it was me that had hurt _him._

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, causing his gaze to return to me. He looked down at me, trying to read my thoughts further, but I knew it was of no use, I really had no idea, why I was afraid.

Before he or I could say anything the pain in my stomach felt fiercer and I felt myself cringe with the pain. I held my stomach tightly, wishing the pain would succumb, but moments passed before it went away. When I felt the pain slowly wane I managed to look up. I found Ulquiorra staring down at me in consternation, but I had no idea why. Little did I know that his next words would change my whole life.

"What was that?" he asked, almost demandingly. I looked up at him tiredly, the pains took a huge toll from me, but the truth was I had no idea. Since I had awoke in this world, the pains have been there.

"I don't know" I answered sincerely. He walked closer and knelt on one knee in front of me, gazing at me intently, trying to get more knowledge.

"That spirit energy. What are you?" he asked surprised, but to be truthful I was as surprised as he was. Spirit energy? I was definitely no soul reaper or hollow, I was really taken back at his question, and feared what I was or had become.

"Am I dead?" I asked almost in tears. He looked at me, not sure on how to answer my question. He closed his eyes and stood up, leaving me in a haze of thoughts and questions.

"Come, I think someone might be able to help you" he answered, and when I heard him say that I knew exactly who he was talking about. I had always read the comics, and I knew what was going on, no that I found myself in this world I was unsure on how to react. I knew that the arrancars were a threat, and that by following him I would putting myself in danger, but I felt something else as well. Something, that changed the way I thought, of what was right and wrong, I knew I had to go with him, I felt compelled to follow him.

I gave a small nod and began to try to get up when one of his pale hands extended towards me. Gratefully, I accepted it and let him lead me to Hueco Mundo, to my future. With a snap of his pale fingers a garganta opened and we were inside.

* * *

**The reason I named this chapter Conquista (conquest) is because, well never mind don't want to spoil it, but just keep in mind that this is a romantic tale! Will get better, and it does sort of follow the Arrancar arc. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Ok, thank you and stay tuned! :)**


	2. Hueco Mundo

**Sorry, this chapter is really small, but yeah... It just had to end there because of the title. But do not fret there are chapters that will be super long!! **

* * *

**_Bleach: Hueco Mundo_**

"So that's what it looks like!" I exclaimed in pure awe, there wasn't much but the vastness was enough to astound you. I ran a short distance and spinned once. Now that the pain was gone I felt better. All around me there was white, there were no obstacles, and the impression was completely different from the one you get from just seeing a picture.

"Follow me" Ulquiorra responded coldly, but to be honest it sounded very cool, so to play along I agreed and just followed the mysterious man. He didn't seem as mean as he was depicted in the book, he was a very cool fellow, but there was more to him. In a while, we arrived at this colossal fortress. "How could I have not noticed it before?" Its size was astounding, but before I could analyze it any further, a thought crept up, the other arrancars.

They seemed awfully mean and scary in the book, now I had to meet them up close. _'What if they didn't like me, or decided I was of no use to them? What if they decided to kill me? Would I really die, despite I wasn't from their world?'_ I must've of really panicked or broke into a cold sweat because Ulquiorra noticed and stopped. Reluctantly he asked, "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him not too sure, whether to make up some stupid lie or tell him the truth, I decided with the latter. "Well, what about the other arrancars?" I asked ashamed that I was being such a scaredy cat. I couldn't tell if he scoffed or chuckled be he gave me something that may be considered a small smile "Come on" he simply said and entered the palace. I stayed standing there awhile until I noticed that every second I spent there standing he was getting farther away, so I quickly ran after him, afraid I might be left alone.

* * *

**Okay, I must apologize for this small chapter, again, but don't worry will try to get next chapter up tomorrow or maybe later! IDK depends! Okay, reviews are welcomed, they encourage me, make me happy, and help the story! :)**


	3. Amistad

**Okay, I still haven't thought of a name for her yet... I want it to be significant, but will try to think of one by the next chapter! And by the way I decided to dedicate this story to all fangirls!! I mean wouldn't it be SUPER awesome to be in the Bleach girl with super cute guys like Ulqui??? :) Okay, well don't want to keep you waiting, read on! :)**

* * *

**Enter My World**

**Chapter 3: Amistad**

***~*~***

As I followed Ulquiorra through bright white passages I prepared myself mentally. Everything that was going on was awkward enough, and I had to be ready to meet someone(s) who were really strong, and not at all friendly.

I was so worried or stuck in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that we had come to a stop. We now stood in front of a colossal entrance and Ulquiorra's emerald eyes studied me. "Are you ready?" he asked.

I looked at him expressionlessly, even if I said "no" I would still have to go, so I gave a small nod and walked behind him.

"Ulquiorra, welcome back," a voice answered when we were inside the vast room. I looked to see a man seated in a tall chair, Aizen.

I was certainly mad to be here, to be practically giving myself to the enemy, but then again this wasn't my battle, all I sought was help.

"Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra answered respectfully as he half-bowed to his leader. Aizen gave a simple nod and I walked closer to him.

"So what brings this girl here?" he asked in a impassive voice. I stiffened at his comment, and I suddenly doubted my decision, I wished to have the strength to turn back and run, to awaken from this dream. Instead I stood there frozen in an awkward trance.

I was quiet while Ulquiorra explained everything, I just stood there watching the two men exchange words. I felt awfully uncomfortable and I had plenty of reasons to be feeling like I did. First, I was in a gown, a very showy dress that was almost see-through. Thank God it wasn't see-through! Second, I was in a place where there was a lot, and I mean a lot of men. Sure I remember some women, but obviously this was more of a man's place.

As I stood there contemplating the reasons of why I should feel terrible Aizen finally spoke to me. I turned to him, paying him full attention. "Ulquiorra has informed me about what happened," he said and then paused waiting to see if I was following so far, I just gave a simple nod.

"You're more than welcome to stay here in Las Noches, perhaps your powers will awaken here, since you'll be surrounded by the Espada," he finished. I gave another small nod before thanking him.

"Thank you," I said in a soft voice, deep inside, even if I wanted to deny it I knew that if I discovered my powers, if I had any, he would want to use them to take over the world, but I had no other choice or place to go.

"Ulquiorra, please show her to where she'll be staying," Aizen ordered and Ulquiorra gave a small nod in approval. As he walked past me and then I turned to follow him.

Once again we were walking through hallways of unending white and past corners and more corners. We walked in total silence, until I couldn't stay quiet any longer. "Ulquiorra?" I asked waiting for him to recognize I had just spoken to him.

Ulquiorra stopped a bit and turned to look at me. "What now?" I questioned him. I was scared of what awaited me and if I were to ever return home. He looked at me, not so sure on how to answer.

"What do you mean?" he asked, waiting for me to explain what I had just asked him. I looked at him and then looked down, unable to retain his gaze. I fiddled with the fabric of my dress and finally spoke.

"Never mind," I said forcing a smile. I didn't want to bother him any further, he had already been a lot of help. Ulquiorra stared at me for a few seconds and then continued.

After more and more endless corridors Ulquiorra announced, "We're here". I looked at what lay before us, it was a small room with a huge bed, a rug, and a couch. Simple, but nice in its own way.

"So I wait here for what, exactly?" I asked not to sure of what was expected of me. He looked at me, unsure himself, Aizen hadn't really said. He finally spoke once more.

"To see if you gain any powers, I guess" he finished. I didn't ever think that someone like Ulquiorra could be unsure of something, but nevertheless, I was glad that I wasn't the only one unsure.

I gave him a sincere smile, which seemed to surprise him, for his emerald eyes widened a bit. "Thank you" I whispered once more, and in reply I received a small nod from him.

He turned around and started walking back, but before he could exit I stopped him. "Ulquiorra?" I asked timidly, I know that by asking this question, I might not get the answer I so desperately wanted, but I rather ask than wonder to myself.

He turned around waiting for me to state the reason for stopping him. "Are you coming back?" I asked, hope in my voice. I didn't want to be left alone for too long, and being around Ulquiorra made me feel safe in a way.

He hesitated before answering, "Alright," he responded and quietly closed the door. I remained staring at the place I had just seen him and smiled once more, it felt nice, having a friend, or someone who at least cared, even if it was just a bit.

Aizen obviously agreed to let me stay here, for his own personal reasons, but when Ulquiorra agreed to come back, it felt as if he did it for my sake, it felt awfully nice. But just as it felt good, I knew that I was putting my dreams into something not so stable, I was falling in love with someone whose outcome had become clear to me a while ago.

As I sat in the middle of the room and stared out the window I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift, to happier times. I knew that Ulquiorra's fate was inevitable, but perhaps, just maybe I might be granted a gift that can save his life. And with those thoughts I drifted off to a much needed sleep.

[Ulquiorra's POV]

I made my way back to the room where I had left the young girl, now that I think about it, I don't know her name. No, what am I doing? Who cares what her name is? That's not important, what is, is that her powers help Lord Aizen, nothing else.

Finally, I came to her room, I opened the tall door and walked in. To my surprise she was fast asleep on the floor. She had curled up into a ball, the fabric of her dress covering her legs. I walked up to her, quietly not wanting to wake her up. I grabbed the silk blanket on the bed and spread it on top of her. The dark blue color of the blanket contrasting with her cream color and her pink lips.

This awkward feeling creeping up once more, I had never felt it before, but I can't help but feel it when I'm around her. I continued to stare at her sleeping figure, her chest rising softly with each breath and then coming back down. What is that feeling? This thing that I feel whenever I'm around her, this sense of protection? This feeling that stops me from treating her like everybody else, what is it?

I started walking away, letting my feelings for her stay in there, and slowly I closed the door and started walking away.

[End Ulqui's POV]

I slowly stirred in my sleep, it felt warmer than before, I felt something on top of me. Gradually, I opened my eyes and found a dark blue blanket on top of me. I didn't remember having a blanket before, so why did I have one on top of me now? Then I remembered. I must have fallen asleep and Ulquiorra must have come. So was he the one that had placed this blanket? I smiled to myself as I felt the soft texture of the blanket. If it was him, which I was pretty much sure, it was very nice of him to do.

I sat up and faced the only window of my room, the large moon shining outside. It was so beautiful, I bent my knees up to my chest and I hugged them to me. I stayed there for a while, admiring the majestic moon, when I heard the door behind me open. I continued to face the moon, until I felt him standing beside me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked as I finally looked up to see him. I knew that he must have lived here for a long time, but I still wondered if he had ever spent the time to appreciate the moon's beauty. When we see something everyday, we never really appreciate its beauty, until its gone.

I awaited his reply, watching him as he stared out the window. Finally, he gave a simple nod and looked down at me. I gave him a soft smile. "Thank you, for the blanket," I thanked.

He gave another nod as he watched me stand up. "Oh! And thank you for coming back," I replied. Recently, I was thanking others a lot, well him, a lot, but I really meant it.

He looked at me, his beautiful emeralds glowing with the moonlight. "I've been given an order to go to the human world," he informed and then took a pause. I stared at him blankly, not sure where he was getting at.

"Would you like to come along?" he asked, turning to see my reaction. I gave him a huge smile and gave him a hug, which I felt him stiffen up.

"Yes!" I replied finally releasing him, he finally seemed to regain breathing and gave a simple nod. I was so happy, I felt glad that he was inviting me. I quickly followed him to whatever awaited us in the other side.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all liked this chapter because I neglected my duties *cough, homework, cough* to get this chapter up, so please be nice and leave reviews! They really make my day and they encourage me to continue the story! :) Oh! And when I receive a review I usually thank you, but sometimes you have "Messages" disabled... so yeah, but will mention special thanks in the next chapter!! **


	4. Comienzo

**This one goes out to Dragonmaiden! Thanks so much for your reviews and help! They have helped a lot! And I think this chapter came out better than it was! **

* * *

Enter My World

Chapter 4: Comienzo

As I stepped out of the gargantuan, following close behind after Ulquiorra who walked towards the center of the park. It was the same exact place I had woken up in, the place he found me. He bent down to examine the ground, I figured he was doing what he was told to do so I stayed out of his way and walked around.

It felt like before, the breeze swaying the trees causing each leaf to dance, while the pale moon illuminated the earth to those who wandered late at night, the night sun. how brilliant seemed the night it was almost indescribable. As I let the breeze swallow me whole, my mind remained untouched and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

"Its funny, life is, I mean," I commented rather sadly. I felt Ulquiorra look up from his spot, waiting me to continue. I never was one to pour out my feelings, not to my friends, not to my family, especially to a stranger. Yet, I felt myself continue.

"I remember back when I was home, and I would here my parents argue constantly, being scared all the time of what the outcome would be, I remember wanting to be somewhere else," I replied as I turned to stare at him now.

I felt my eyes stinging, but luckily they did not give and I managed to continue. " 'Anywhere, any place at all,' I would think. Just not here," I walked towards him, my light dress swaying softly to the calmer night breeze.

"But look at me here, far away from home, far away from all those troubles. And I'm here missing them, to be over there," I continued sadly, remembering the pain I felt there, feeling the pain I felt now for not being there.

"I would have never thought I'd feel this way. It's funny how we wish for something new so desperately, but when we have it, we wish to go back. And then the cycle continues, never breaking," I added, it was true, or at least for me it had proved true.

"We humans are complex things," I finished as I looked up at the moon, wondering if she was sad too, seeing everybody's sad lives. I turned back down to see Ulquiorra who had stood up and remained staring at me, deciphering me.

Closing the little space between us I reached up my hand to touch his face, to trace those sad tears of his, forever engraved in his pale face. "Yet, I see you, an arrancar, troubled as well," I said before continuing. "We humans aren't the only ones-" I said before being cut off by Ulquiorra's sudden movement.

Ulquiorra's pale hand removed mine from his face rather firmly, not at all satisfied with what I had just said. "Do not ever compare me with you, humans," he said strictly, almost disgustedly. I felt my heart throb in pain, _'What was so wrong with us, with me?'_ I felt so lonely all of a sudden, worse than I had before stepping out of the garganta, as if all those meaningful acts Ulquiorra did for me had never happened, as if he had never felt that way.

I felt my eyes begin to water as he walked the opposite way, leaving me hurt and confused. I had just figured that perhaps to broken hearts could become one, and live on as one, rather than alone and hurt. Perhaps, they were just foolish and irrational thoughts.

Before I could mend my mistake, if it was reasonable to call it that, five figures appeared. They were in a rush and when they caught sight of us they immediately stopped, alert and afraid. I stared at them wide eyed and then back to Ulquiorra, awaiting for his instructions. I was afraid that a battle would commence as the five figures neared and I got a clearer picture.

Unmistakably, it was Urahara and his co-workers and beside him was the tall and strong Chad. I was struck with fear and unconsciously I made my way towards Ulquiorra, who was not too far away. "Ulquiorra?" I whispered softly as I tugged on his white sleeve.

Ulquiorra stiffened, not at my touch, but as he scanned the people in front of us with his perfect green orbs. I felt him move up towards the front, as if hiding me, protecting me. Despite his harsh words and actions previous from now, his actions showed the opposite. He did care, or at least I wanted it seem as if he did.

With a snap of his pale fingers a garganta opened obediently, thus ending our trip to the real world. "Who are you!?" the man with the green robe demanded as he examined us, but mostly I felt his gaze on me, making me feel even more uncomfortable.

Ulquiorra just gave a scoff before speaking to me, "Let's go," he repeated and then to Urahara and the others he replied rather confidently. "I did not come here to fight you," he said as he stepped into the garganta.

I stayed there unsure of what to do, this was my one and final chance to chose, whether to go with the good guys or the bad guys. Was I making the right choice by staying with Ulquiorra? Or was fate giving me one last chance to chose the correct path? Although common sense told me something, my heart told me something else. I stayed there debating my choices, but I knew the decision could not be prolonged no longer.

I turned to Ulquiorra sadly, letting him know of my undecisiveness. Ulquiorra stared at me, his green orbs showing me no emotions, even if he did have some. Letting me chose, he close his eyes and turned around and slowly began to walk back.

I faced Urahara and the others, was this really what I wanted? I had a choice, finally I was given the chance to chose, and here I am resigning myself to something I did not want. Whether I was making the right choice or not, I knew it felt right, so I turned back to the figure I had strong feelings for, despite our short time together.

"Wait!" I shouted as I ran in behind Ulquiorra, into the darkness, before the portal could close. I remember seeing his green orbs staring at me bewildered, wondering why. I smiled at him wholeheartedly. He remained staring at me, before turning his gaze away and continuing walking. As I walked alongside him, I couldn't help but feel that within than emotionless mask of his lied a smile, a smile of great relief.

* * *

**Reviews would be super nice! They cheer me up and inspire me! :) Hope you all liked it and lived up to your standards! :)**


End file.
